


He Should've Listened (aka I suck at titles lol)

by rom_png



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, but still it had to be done, haha im trash lol, this pair is adorable and needs to be protected
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 21:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8638666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rom_png/pseuds/rom_png
Summary: A nervous (and full bladder) gets to the best of Yuuri





	

It only took Yuuri jiggling his leg out of the corner of Victor’s eye for him to notice.

“Yuuri…” Victor beckoned softly, inching towards him.  He tapped him on the shoulder, which caused the younger male to jump in his seat only slightly, subconsciously stilling his movements.  “Are you okay?”

“I-I’m fine,” Yuuri stuttered.  “Why do you ask?” 

“You’ve been squirming,”  Victor replied matter-of-factly.  “And a lot at that,”  He gestured towards Yuuri’s leg, which resumed jiggling in place, and lifted his eyebrow towards him suspiciously.  “Do you need to g-”

“I-I’m fine!” Yuuri nearly shouted, grabbing his knee to forcefully hold it down.  A slight blush began to spread over his face.  

“Are you sure?  You do have a few minutes to go to the restroom and could make it back in time if you hurr-”

“I’ll be okay, Victor, really.” He replied, laughing nervously. _Dammit, why does he have to be so observant?_   

It all started after a confrontation following a desperate “close-call” during a semi-stressful practice session.  Yuuri tended to get quite “nervous”  before any upcoming matches, which not only turned into nervous eating habits, but also a nervous bladder.  This often resulted into more bathroom breaks than usual right before competitions, and if paired with too many liquids, potential leaking.  Upon hearing this information, Victor took it upon himself to monitor him during competitions to prevent any mishaps.  Yuuri hated it, it embarrassed him and only made him feel like a child, but he knew that it was necessary to a degree.  Any “accidents” on his part would not look good on him, literally or metaphorically.

Of course, Yuuri is plighted with the same issue once more, as he was rushed from the hotel room without having a chance to go to the bathroom, but he could wait.  It was only warm-ups, and he wasn’t going to do any difficult jumps this time like Victor advised.  Besides, they would begin in less than three minutes; he didn’t know his way around this building very well, and didn’t want to waste potential practice time looking for the bathroom.  He would just wait until the warm-ups are over and he would be just fine. 

As announced, Yuuri got up slowly not to jostle his already full bladder to step onto the ice.   _Now I just have to follow through with my step routine._ He thought, focusing on remembering the steps.   _Alright, so far, so good._

Except, he noticed that his thighs were clenched together for most of the routine, which did not help with his mobility in the slightest.  Yuuri was not the only one to notice, as Victor saw from the stands and sighed.   _Stubborn as ever, isn’t he?_

He squirmed slightly, allowing himself to simply glide around the rink.   _C’mon, focus!_  He tried to force himself to not think about his aching bladder.  This was easier said than done, as he actively had to fight against the urge to keep his thighs snapped together.  This only resulted in sloppy footwork on Yuuri’s part.   He felt the constant urge to squirm now that he had nothing else to hold back the flow, but his squirming made him feel like he was going to lose balance and tumble over.

He slid over to the edge of the rink, anxiously staring at the clock.   _Has it only been three minutes?_  Yuuri wasn’t the only one who felt the need to protest; his bladder ached tremendously, as if saying that he has been on the rink for long enough.   

Yuuri felt multiple eyes on him as he tried not to squirm--his coach, his opponents, his family back home, and everyone else who was watching either in the stands or on their televisions.  This only made him feel even more nervous, and his bladder responded by protesting even more, threatening to leak.

He had to last a little bit longer, he just had to.  Taking a deep breath, he returned to the center of the rink in an attempt to practice one last time,  forcing himself to move whilst in an uncomfortable position.  He extended his leg out, knowing that this last part of the routine would not be too difficult.   _You’ve done this billions of times, Yuuri.  You can do this, you ca-_

And that’s when he leaked.

It was a small spurt, but it was enough to force Yuuri out of his focus and cause him to not only snap his thighs back together to prevent anything else from escaping, but to also shove a hand between his legs out of extra desperation.  His face burned as he forced his eyes shut.  He now knew for sure that he was being stared at, and his heart pounded underneath his shirt, but he didn’t care.  His only priority was to get off of the rink and to a toilet as soon as possible.

Victor stared out of astonishment from the stands.   _This isn’t good._ He thought.  He rushed to the entrance of the rink where Yuuri was skating shakily towards, his hand still between his legs.

Yuuri didn’t want to face him, not now when he was minutes away from bursting.  He knew he would be scolded, for not knowing his limits, for not listening him when he told him to go, for not controlling his nerves.

But that didn’t happen.  Upon exiting the rink, Yuuri only felt Victor’s comforting hand on his back urging him to keep moving further out of the arena.  “The bathroom’s not far,” he whispered reassuringly.  “Just keep up with me, you can make it.”

As the two of them moved it became harder and harder for Yuuri to believe his coach.  Victor’s strides were wide, causing Yuuri to struggle keeping up with each step.  With each shaky step the contents in Yuuri’s bladder jostled even more.

“Victor,” Yuuri whimpered after a few minutes of walking, another small spurt escaping into his underwear.  “H-how much l-longer?”

“Um… well…” he replied regretfully.  “I could’ve sworn that the restrooms were around this corner.  Unless I made a wrong turn somewhere…”

“W-wait, a wrong turn?!”  Yuuri’s voice hitched.  He was so frustrated he could cry.  Tears threatened to form in his eyes as he squirmed next to his coach.  He felt his bladder spasm and let out a small, but long stream, one that took a lot more effort to stop.

Victor turned to his student, his face almost as panicked as he was.  “Wait, Yuuri, don’t worry, don’t worry,” he reassured.  “I’ll make sure you get to the restroom soon.”  He gently turned him around, his hand still at his back.  “We’ll just retrace our steps, okay?”

Yuuri wasn’t even sure is Victor’s “soon” was soon enough.  Each step took more effort out of him not to leak any more into his pants.  Eventually Victor had to find a worker in the building to direct them to the closest restroom, which was actually in the opposite direction they originally went.  Despite Yuuri’s growing desperation, Victor kept reassuring him with each step, “We’re almost there, just a little farther…”

Despite his desperation, they were both actually almost there.  Yuuri’s face gleamed with relief as he saw the men’s room towards the end of the hall. If he had the strength at the moment he would’ve gotten up and ran there himself, yet his legs remained shaky and almost unstable with each step closer.  Oh, Yuuri was so close, so close to the bathroom that he could just-

_Dammit._

Yuuri’s bladder spasmed unexpectedly, a huge wave of desperation washing over him.  He gave out a whining sound as his bladder slowly began to give out, a stronger stream escaping him and trickling down his legs.  His knees buckled and he crumpled from under Victor’s grasp. 

Victor gasped, trying to keep Yuuri on his feet, but his student had already fell to the ground, both hands shoved between his legs for dear life.  He didn’t want to believe it, but he knew he would not be able to get up, and would eventually wet himself where he sat.  This was when the tears finally started to fall.

He tried to hold back a sob as fat, pathetic tears began to fall from his blushing red face.  Victor dropped down to his level, holding back his concern with a slightly optimistic look on his face.  “Yuuri… we still can make it.  We ca-”

“I- can’t,” He whimpered with defeat.  He could barely keep control of the flow that he had, keeping then losing control for only a few seconds at a time.  “I-I can’t.  I’m g-gonna have an acciden-”

Before he could even finish, his bladder gave out like a dam that burst.  He hung his head in defeat as the stream increased in power, hissed loudly against the carpet, and pooled around him.  The only thing louder than the hiss was Yuuri’s heavy sigh of relief.  As embarrassed as he was with his deep red blush and tear-stained cheeks, his facial expression showed nothing more than pure bliss and relief.  Victor looked the other way to give Yuuri at least some sense of privacy, but if he didn’t, Yuuri wouldn’t even know anyway.   

Within a minute the loud hiss of urine finally slowed to a trickle then stopped altogether.  His quick and erratic breathing finally begun to slow down, and he returned from his blissful state to what reality was.  The tears began to stream faster, and he felt a lump form in his throat. He knew Victor was right in front of him, but he kept his gaze towards the floor.  

He was disgusting.  What he had done was disgusting and childish and nothing short of an embarrassment on his part.  He couldn’t face Victor after what he had done, not in this state, not now, not ever.

“Yuuri…”

Yuuri still didn’t move.

“Yuuri.”  Victor lifted his chin so that their eyes met.  “Yuuri, look at me.”

Yuuri could only keep looking at Victor’s intense and worried stare until his face crumpled and he burst into tears.  “I-I’m s-so s-sorry…”

Victor was honestly at a loss at what to do.  All he thought he could do is simply wrap his student in his embrace, allowing him to sob as much as he could whilst he rubbed his back. 

After a few minutes Yuuri’s cries settled down to where his breathing returned to normal.  Victor loosened his grasp, allowing him to view Yuuri’s red, tear stained face.  He kissed him on the nose and stroked his cheek.  “It’s okay,” he reassured with a smile.  “I’m still here, it’s okay.”

“I-I’m so sorry.” He murmured. “I should’ve listened to you when you said I-”

“Shhh,” Victor put a finger to Yuuri’s mouth.  “It’s alright.  We all make mistakes.”

Victor finally stood and helped his student to his feet.  Yuuri still wobbled getting up, so he hung onto Victor to regain his balance.  He felt a draft blow against him and his now wet and clammy pants.  He felt gross, and wanted nothing more than to change.              

“Now,” Victor grabbed his hand.  “You need to get cleaned up, you do have a competition to win, right?”

**Author's Note:**

> haha guess who made a comeback to writing omo (pls save me)


End file.
